This application relates generally to switches, and more particularly, to a mounting arrangement of solid state switches.
Switches perform switching functions within many types of units, such as power conversion units, motor control units, power switching units, and power distribution units, etc. The units often include solid state switches instead of mechanical based switches to avoid complications associated with moving components of the mechanical based switches. Switches, especially the solid state switches, generate thermal energy during operation. Interconnects are often incorporated into the unit to move thermal energy away from the switches. Undesirable results associated with incorporating the interconnects include added weight, increased packaging requirements, increased inductance, increased capacitance, increased assembly costs, and possible mechanical or electrical interconnect failures. The interconnects also resist movement of thermal energy. These results are especially undesirable in aerospace or space applications where the unit's excessive size and weight can impact performance of an airframe or spaceframe incorporating the unit.
In the prior art, silicon solid state switches and germanium solid state switches are sometimes used instead of mechanical switches. These types of solid state switches are unable to operate at very high temperatures. Accordingly, units that include these solid state switches also include substantially cooling structures. These types of solid states switches are also bulky, which is especially disadvantageous in applications where excessive size and weight can impact performance, such as aerospace or space applications.